


Leave the Jealousy at the Bar

by UisceOneLove



Series: Ginger and Vodka [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And Ian's still a crushing little shit, But Ian can feel for the both of them, But they cuddle after, Ian and Mickey arguing since they don't know how to do anything else besides fuck, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, Mickey doesn't do feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey got jealous after Ian got flirted with, so of course they fight after he beat the shit out of the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Jealousy at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't as long as I planned. Promise that the next one I write, either part of this serious or as a separate work, Ian will tap dat Milkovich ass.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher, I am fucking talking to you!”

The angry redhead ignored the gangster as he stalked inside the house and up the stairs, slamming the door shut to his and Mickey’s bedroom behind him. Call it childish, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Mickey stormed into the house and made the second slamming with the front door. He loved Ian, he really did, but sometimes the damn brat made him want to bash his goddamn brains in!

“Ian!” He shouted up the stairs, the blood in his veins boiling at a dangerous level. He already shot a guy in the ass; he wasn’t beneath doing it to another, even if it was to his own boy. The gangster waited for a response. When there wasn’t one, he felt steam coming from his ears as he took the stairs two at a time, curses streaming under his breath.

“Don’t be a fucking brat, Ian, you know exactly what that’s gonna get you!” Mickey threatened, jiggling the locked doorknob of their bedroom.

“Go away!” Ian yelled from the other side.

“What happened tonight was your fault, Gallagher, so don’t’ you dare take this shit out on me!”

“ _My fault_?!” The boy exclaimed. A few seconds later there were sounds of angry footsteps and the lock clicking in release. Ian threw open the door, glaring at the older man. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You flirted with him, I don’t call that nothing!” Mickey growled in response, pushing the door open further to step inside, making the redhead retreat back a few steps with rising fury.

“He bought me a drink, Mick, excuse me for playing nice!”

“Oh that wasn’t just playin nice, Firecrotch, you were practically beggin for him to bend over for you!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! The guy bought me a drink, the least I could do was be nice and thank him!”

“You were doin more than that and you know it!”

Ian loved Mickey, never loved anyone like this, really. Even his first boyfriend Kash. But Kash kept him a secret, too scared of his wife, and really wasn’t as good of a fuck as Mickey is. At least the gangster never tried to hide him. The man was proud to have him and always showed that.

One of those ways? Beating the shit out of anyone who came onto him. And being incredibly jealous extremely easily.

“Mickey.” Ian said slowly, taking the angry man’s hands. It wasn’t any good for them to both be angry anymore considering what could happen. “Listen to me. I wasn’t doing or wanting anything to do with him. It was just a drink for me. You know I’m yours. There’s no other ass I want.”

The gangster looked like he still wanted to pull away with his anger but the redhead didn’t let him, trying to balm the animosity with a kiss.  At first, the brunet pulled back. But the anger began fading and he crushed their mouths together to resume the kiss with fervor.

“He kinda did deserve getting his ribs broken.” Ian admitted with a little smile against Mickey’s lips, his arms going around the gangster.

The brunet smirked, giving his bottom lip a nip. “They always deserve it. No one’s allowed to touch what’s mine.”

“Have I mentioned that I love hearing you say I’m yours?” He asked with a grin, pressing closer to the older man.

“You make it fuckin obvious.” Mickey rolled his eyes, but kissed the boy again. “You expect me to say I like it too or somethin?”

The redhead pulled him onto the bed, letting him be on top. “I’ve given up waiting for you to admit a lot of things.”

“Knew you were smart, Gallagher.”

Being a softie wasn’t Mickey’s biggest thing. He was the kind of man to punch you instead of hug or have a drink instead of snuggle. And he sure as fuck didn’t say fuzzy shit like ‘I love you’ on a daily basis. But even he had his moments of exception. Ian was his exception, no big fuckin deal. So Mickey was willing to let Ian snuggled up to him on the bed and kept ahold of one of his hands.

“I’m always smart. You just refuse to see it.” Ian countered, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin about.”

“You’re only proving my point.”

“Fuck you and you’re point.”

“Well if you’re offering…” Ian started with a smug grin.

“Shut up, Gallagher.” 

“To be fair, you started it."

“Don’t make me end it.” Mickey threatened, smacking the redhead’s ass, the smack echoing off the walls as his hips backed against the bed in reflex.

“Hey!” Ian exclaimed, pouting at the brunet. The older man just pushed the pout away.

“Just go the fuck to sleep.”

“Fine.” Ian huffed, burying his face into the pillow. “See if I fuck you in the morning.”

“We both know you will."

Ian started to argue with him more but Mickey covered his mouth with one of his tattooed hands and gave him a look

“Ian.”

“All right, sheesh, I’m going to sleep.”

“About time. I ain’t tellin you goodnight or reading some bedtime story.”

“Never would have expected you.”


End file.
